Pain
by Deidara's Hina-Hime
Summary: This is just a story for one of my friends. I hope you'll read it. Temari ran through the forest. Dripping blood. Lokking behind her she saw...
1. Chapter 1

Pain

Pain

A KimiTema story

Temari P.O.V

Running through the woods, Temari dripped blood. She looked back to see the man called Ryusuki, a rain ninja, chasing her. Her blood dripped from his sword. He was gaining on her.

Trying to speed up her pace she tripped on a rock. Falling she hit the ground. Hard. Shaking she glanced up the mad man was about to swing the sword with one last fatal blow. Temari closed her eyes. She heard the splatter of blood but she didn't feel anything.

_Is this what death feels like? _ Opening her eyes she saw the man stumble back holding his chest. _But I didn't do anything. _The man's fear seemed to be looking behind her. Confused Temari turned to see behind her.

There a mere three feet behind her stood a man with silver hair.

He was truly beautiful. He wore sound village clothes but Temari didn't care. This man was her savior. He had emerald eyes with Kaguya clan markings above his eyes. His hair was short it gleamed in the sun. He held a sword of which its material looked like…bone.

Holding out his hand he motioned for her to take it. She reached for it but blackness crept into her vision. Then she fell.

Kimimaro's P.O.V

_!! _ The girl fell. Kimimaro sighed and bent to pick her up. He may be in Orochimaru's village but he still had a heart.

Unlike the others who had no hearts because Orochimaru persuaded them and over time they lost both mind and heart but Kimimaro hand found a way to maintain his self.

She was a Suna ninja, according to her headband. To get her back to her home he would have to sneak into Suna. That means he would have to be extra careful

_One, two, three Guards._ He hid in the shadows with the girls' body in his arms. He looked at her. The first time he actually looked at her.

She had beautiful blond hair pulled up in four pony tails. Her eyes were closed so he couldn't really tell what color her eyes were. Her rosy lips were parted and blood was carelessly splattered on her body. Her headband she wore around her neck.

Snapping back to reality he plotted his plan. Somehow he had to get into Suna and get her home. Suddenly an Idea hit him.

Looking into a puddle of water, Kimimaro gathered a little bit of dirt in his fingers and smeared it on his clan markings. He let loose his hair of the small thin pony tails. (One was in front and one in back. The rest of his hair is down. I hope most of you have seen the anime cuz I don't really now how to explain it good.) He took off the purple bow that Orochimaru made him wear. Satisfied, with his look he turned to look at the girl he had sat on the ground against a tree.

Kimimaro gathered some water in his palm and walked to her. He cleaned up her wounds and tried his best to make them less visible.

"Who are you? And what are you doing with Temari-San?" A guard questioned him.

"My name is Kimi, and I met her when she was hurt badly. I saw her headband and decided to take her back here. May I take her to the village?" Kimi asked innocently.

The guard looked at the others and they nodded. The one looked back at Kimi and nodded while opening the gates.

Kimi passed them. If they respected and knew her like that she had to be close to royalty. So she's probably related to the KazeKage. Kimi headed towards the Kazekage house. Ringing the door bell, Kimi waited patently for someone to answer the door.

He looked down at the girl again. Her name was apparently Temari. _Pretty name.___Kimimaro thought_**. **_Then the door was opened, and in it stood a brown haired man with purple makeup smeared all over his face like he had been washing his face.

"Yes?" He yawned. "Wait! What are you doing with my sister?!" His eyes grew with hate.

"Sister?" Kimimaro asked.

"Yes sister!"

"So she's the kazekage's sister?"

"Yes, well no," He shook his head. "Yes she is but I'm not the Kazekage! I'm just his brother," Then he whispered, "Who he orders around all the time."

"Well here." Kimimaro dumped Temari in The boy's arms and walked off. He heard the door slam. Slowly he exited the village and began the journey to the sound.


	2. dream

Pain

Pain

Chappy 2

Temari's P.O.V

Temari woke with a jolt. A blurry Kankuro came into focus.

"K-Kankuro?" Temari muttered weakly.

"Hmm?" Kankuro turned. "Oh! You've finally come to!" He walked over to her with a wet washcloth to replace the one that was on her forehead.

"What, H-How?"

"Some weird guy brought you back…" Kankuro looked bored beyond imagination.

"W-weird guy?" Being as stubborn as Temari was she tried to sit up.

"Ah ah ah. Lay down." Kankuro pushed her back down gently. "Your wounds need to heal."

Temari relaxed and closed her eyes. Soon she drifted into a deep sleep.

"He was caught IN the village?!"

"Shh. You must keep your voice down, Kankuro."

"But you have caught correct, Baki?"

"Yes, Lord Gaara, He's up for a hanging. Just like you said for intruders."

"Good, Good. Watch him! Make sure there's no way of escape." The sound of fluttering cloaks filled the room and everything was silent.

Temari rolled over in her bed. _Who was going to be executed?_ The silver-haired man who rescued her? No he was way too nice, she yawned. Closing her eyes she drifted into a sleep again.

Temari's dream

_A little girl of about 7 was running through an ally way blood smeared her face and dripped from a fresh cut. Her short blond hair was caked with dirt and grime, as were her arms and legs. "Somebody help!" She cried but no one came. Tears slid down her face as she backed up against a wall. Her tormentor crept slowly up to her, a grin amongst his face. She squeezed her eyes shut waiting to see the brilliant white light, but it never came. "Huh?" She opened her eyes to see a silver haired boy smiling at her. Her tormentor was unconscious. He held out his hand, she took it. This all seemed vaguely familiar. She could see his perfect features in the dull sunlight that spilled into the ally. His short silver hair, the clan markings above his eyes, his beautiful smile. "My names Kimimaro, what's yours?" He grinned a bit as he asked her. "T-Temari…" She stuttered at his beauty. "Nice to meet you Temari." He smiled. He seemed to be full of smiles. Then a new snaky voice filled the happy air. It cut through like a sword cutting paper, "Come Kimimaro, We must go. Our job is done here." The boy turned to look at the owner of the voice and nodded. He turned back around. "Ok, I got to go now. Bye." He ran to the man, and turned back around and waved, and then he left with his master. Temari was dazed. "Bye" She whispered and she ran back home._

Temari woke with a jolt. The boy who saved her in her dream was named Kimimaro, what if, the man who had saved her was, Kimimaro?! He was going to be executed! She leapt up and nearly stumbled.

As soon as she was ready she jumped out the window.

_**Thanks for reading. I don't get much time to update and write anymore, but I'll really try. **_

_**Once again this story in dedicated to my friend, who I call Temari cuz of her attitude, and her love for Kimimaro.**_

_**Please review! I'm open to any ideas!**_


End file.
